Blood Red Romance
by crematosis
Summary: AU Albel Nox, the infamous Kirlsa Killer, has been captured and jailed. But when young psychologist Fayt Leingod is summoned to interview him, he ends up with far more than an interview. AlbelxFayt
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just came up with this today…after reading my book about serial killers…and well bloody animes like Hellsing and stuff. Albel makes a damn good killer, if I say so myself.

Disclaimer: I'd like to own Albel…but I wouldn't want Albel living near me. Bel-chan would murder me in my sleep.

Albel the Wicked was what he called himself, but to everyone else he was the "Kirlsa Killer". In a single year, Albel Nox had managed to kill over three hundred people without being caught, sending the small mining town into a spiral of panic. It was only half-way through his second year that Albel had finally been discovered by a local boy named Roger. And although that was the end of Albel's reign as a serial killer, the story was far from over.

At the time of the murders, Fayt Leingod had been a psychology student reading about the case. The killer struck mainly in Kirlsa, but took victims from the surrounding towns as well. All the victims were female, usually attractive young women that had been brutally raped, mutilated, and disemboweled. The killer always struck at night, snatching women who were foolish enough to be walking the streets and occasionally breaking into homes to drag sleeping college girls and young wives to their deaths in a cold, abandoned alleyway.

Fayt had not been a part of the investigation, as he was too young at the time, but he kept up with the case, and when evidence was finally presented by the boy, Roger, that he had seen his neighbor Albel Nox walking around the city of Airyglyph in bloodstained clothes, Fayt knew that it was the right man. Albel never killed in his own city, but travelled into Kirlsa to commit his crimes. Albel's father had died the year before and Albel was left alone in a house filled with mementoes of his father's days in law enforcement. There were so many weapons for him to choose from. When the police arrived to arrest him, they discovered that a katana, hung on the walls for decoration, was missing. It was later found in the garage, along with a mass of bloody clothes and dismembered body parts. Yes, Albel was definitely the killer.

At the age of twenty-three, Albel Nox stood trial and was found guilty. Although few could have believed that a sane man could have committed such atrocious crimes, his sanity was not questioned. Perhaps in a thirst for vengeance, Albel was sent to prison instead of a mental institution. And it was in prison that Fayt, now a psychology graduate, was allowed to interview him to gain insight into why he killed. His psychology professors had all believed Albel was wrongly imprisoned when he was obviously a very sick man and with Fayt's insight, they could try and petition to get him released on the grounds that he was insane. And so the youthful psychologist set out armed only with a few notebooks and the advice of his professors.

When he first saw Albel, the bluenette couldn't believe he hadn't been caught earlier. He was led inside, handcuffed and feet shackled. Although Albel had openly declared his disdain for women and his preference for men, not a single prisoner ever thought to take Albel up on his homosexuality. For a thin man like Albel, with a delicate-looking body, he should have been subjected to rape from the other prisoners. But no one would touch him. Hardened convicts begged not to have Albel in a cell on their floor and when the prisoners were let out together they stayed as far from him as possible. Only one guard, Cliff Fittir, seemed unafraid of Albel. He led Albel to the interview room at noon on the appointed day, locked the two of them inside, and kept watch outside.

Albel was a terrifying man to behold. Although it was said that he bathed almost excessively, he was a mess. His shoulder-length brown hair was uncombed and there were crumbs of food around his mouth. His nails were bitten down to bloody stubs and there were traces of this dried blood in the corners of his lips. He was tall and almost cadaverously thin with pale skin and a delicate face. It was unthinkable that anyone seeing Albel wandering around town wouldn't immediately have dark suspicions about the man. But if reports were true, he only left the house to kill.

Albel at first sat in his seat with his head down, looking down at the floor. His hair fell in front of his face, obscuring most of his features. He looked like a freak, but hardly the demon that people thought he was.

But then Albel lifted his head and fixed with a blood-red gaze that sent chills down Fayt's spine. On one hand, Albel was a horrible murderer and Fayt was nearly quivering in fear, but under the power of that gaze, Fayt also felt a maddening desire for him. It was disquieting.

Albel grinned wickedly and licked his lips. "So," he purred huskily. "Are you here to test me, fool? I want to see those inkblots you idiots are always blathering about." The eyes narrowed in wicked glee. "So, am I worthy of those stupid cards?"

Hands shaking, Fayt slowly pulled out a stack of cards from his pack. He laid them across the desk.

Albel leaned forward and stared intently. He pointed to the cards in succession. "Club. Sword. Fish. Faucet." He yawned. "These cards are all boring. Show me something thrilling, fool." He pushed the cards away and leaned back in his seat.

Fayt scribbled down his observations in a small notebook and then set out another few cards.

Albel's eyes lit up this time with fiendish glee as the ruby eyes raked over the cards. "Excellent," he purred. "I like these ones." His gaze flicked briefly to Fayt before he began pointing to the cards again. "We have a fish strapped to a rocket launcher, a machine gun, a pike…and the last one's my favorite." His eyes slid closed as he smirked. "That one is of Vlad Tepes."

"Vlad Tepes?" Fayt whispered.

"Well, obviously. He's got a man impaled on the stick before him." Albel cackled. "So much blood spatter. I just love his work."

Fayt cringed and made another note in his book.

"What's wrong, Fayt?" Albel purred. "Am I not enough for you?"

Fayt's eyes widened. "How do you…how do you know my name?" His hands shook so much he nearly dropped his pencil.

Albel shook his head. "Silly fool. It's on your name tag."

Fayt heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, okay, do you want to look at some more cards?"

Albel shook his head and propped his shackled feet up on the desk. "I've seen enough. Come back later, fool. I have not the patience to deal with you now."

Fayt was slightly taken aback by the cut dismissal, but he nodded and quickly gathered up his possessions.

Albel grinned widely. "In fact, why don't you come tomorrow? Maybe then I'll be in the mood to talk. But maybe not. It's a lot more fun to play mind games." He snickered. "Why should I ever show you my mind when it's more fun to manipulate yours?"

Fayt rose stiffly. "Tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow," Albel purred.

Fayt had no intention of returned to the Kirlsa cellblock the next day, but by late afternoon, he was ordered to return. It seemed that Albel had been asking for him and Albel was determined that until Fayt returned, he was going to make life a living hell for everyone else. The prison was nearly in a full-scale riot. Albel had already injured seven men, including a warden and to ease the disturbance, Fayt was sent for.

Fayt wasn't sure if he should feel flattered or annoyed that Albel wanted him back. It mirrored his own indecision over the man. Albel had certainly affected him deeply. As a psychology student, he shouldn't have let this happen. He had read cases about women falling in love with convicted killers, but he had never thought that he could be so foolish. Albel was a cold-blooded killer and he could kill him just as easily as all the women. He could not trust such a violent madman.

Fayt was shown back into the same interview room as before and Albel was soon brought in. Albel grinned widely. "Ah, you're back. I didn't think you would make it. I thought I told you to come back the same time as before."

Fayt frowned. "I don't remember you saying that."

Albel's grin widened. "Neither do I." He chuckled. "It's true we didn't agree on a time, but you shouldn't come so late next time. I don't want to wait for you."

Fayt sighed. "Do you want to talk this time? Do you want to tell me why you killed all those women?"

Albel tilted his head to one side and there was an audible crack from his neck. Albel then proceeded to crack his knuckles with a sigh of satisfaction. "For this very reason," he drawled. "It takes the tension out of me."

"Okay," Fayt said slowly, scribbling again in his tiny notebook. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Don't disappoint me, fool. I thought you of all people would understand. Women are annoying. So full of petty complaints and incessant babbling. Just being around them gives me a headache. So…I set out to kill all those pretty little bimbos to ease my torment."

"I don't see what this has to do with me," Fayt said softly.

Albel grinned lecherously. "You have a girlfriend, don't you? I bet she's a pain in the ass, always talking about shopping and make-up." He shook his head. "Typical annoying girl talk."

Fayt swallowed hard. "H-how did you know? That's not on my name tag."

Albel began to laugh. "It's so obvious, fool." He wiped tears from his eyes with the back of one hand. "Oh how I wish I had killed her before I was caught. You would have fallen on your knees in gratitude to me."

"Don't talk about Sophia like that," Fayt hissed. "I would never forgive anyone for killing her."

Albel lifted an eyebrow. "Sophia, is it? Well, I would be doing her a favor by killing her as well since you don't love her. Maybe when I get out of here I can remedy that."

Fayt barked out a laugh. "Are you crazy? They're never going to let you out of here."

Albel smirked. "Yes, some people call me crazy. But I think I'm the sanest one in the whole place. You're the one who is crazy to think that you won't succumb to me. I may not be much to look at, but believe me, I can charm the pants off any girl I want. They go straight to their deaths believing that I couldn't possibly kill them." He shook his head and an arrogant smiled stretched across his face. "Even a stuffy little shrink like you can't possibly be immune. I'm only here in jail because I let them convict me. If I wanted to, I could have talked my way out. But jail is relaxing. No women to bother me with their endless bitching."

"Alright, I've heard enough," Fayt grumbled. "Our session is over."

Albel looked amused. "So, doctor, what's wrong with me then?"

"Narcissism," Fayt said simply.

After Fayt had slipped out the door, Cliff returned to take Albel back to his cell. "Narcissism, he says," Albel scoffed. "Well, I'll show him." The red eyes shone with evil intent.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I decided to divide this into a couple of chapters. But don't worry…it's only a few chapters and it's already all written up.

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Albel or Fayt…I could have Albel living in my closet so I could sic him on people that annoy me.

Fayt was less than thrilled when the warden phoned him the next day to come visit Albel. Everyone was terrified of him, it seemed. Even the ones who were supposed to be keeping him locked up and out of trouble. The prison guards weren't supposed to be so afraid of a prisoner that they refused to break up fights. Fayt wasn't afraid of Albel. Sure he was a killer, but he was also insufferably smug and arrogant and much of Fayt's fear was replaced by irritation with the man.

Fayt would have flatly refused to return, but he had been contacted by his old criminology teacher, Mr. Woltar. It seemed that most of the criminologists and psychologists were itching for an interview with the infamous Albel Nox. He was still all over the media and the public wanted to know everything about what made the killer tick. Many respected names in the field desperately wanted a chance at an interview with him, but Albel had insisted that only a relatively new graduate could interview him. That had been Fayt. And Albel had insisted after that that only Fayt would be allowed back. If anything was ever found out about Albel, Fayt would have to do it.

Fayt sighed heavily. He didn't like interviewing Albel. Albel gave him the creeps. But he supposed it was his duty to get the answers everyone wanted. Fayt felt imminently unqualified for the interview and he had always wondered why a recent graduate like him would get the first chance of interviewing the Kirlsa Killer. But now he knew. It was because Albel liked that Fayt lacked experience. Fayt was younger than him and he felt like he could dominate the bluenette.

Fayt settled himself back into his seat in the interview room. He was just an ordinary college graduate. He was young, inexperience, rather naïve. No one was there to tell him how to resist Albel's taunts. He looked down at the table, green eyes glimmering with shame. He should know better than to let Albel get under his skin, but he had. And now it would be difficult for the killer to ever take him seriously as an interviewer. It was hopeless. He didn't know why he had come.

"New shirt just for me?" Albel purred.

Fayt looked up with a frown. He was dressed as he always was, in jeans and a t-shirt. "No," he muttered.

Albel flopped down in the other chair. "Ah, must just be the narcissism talking," he said regretfully. "How am I ever going to know if you dress so nice just to please me or if it's my imagination?"

"It's all your imagination," Fayt growled. "I've worn the same thing the last two times I was here."

"Different shirt," Albel countered.

Fayt looked at him skeptically. "Whatever. Let's just get started."

A slow smirk spread across Albel's face as he leaned across the table. "Let's talk about you today, Dr. Leingod."

Fayt frowned. "I'm interviewing you, idiot. I have nothing to tell you about me."

Albel's eyes narrowed. "Oh, but you've already told me so much." He set his arms down on the table with a heavy clunk from the handcuffs. He rested his elbows on the table and curled his fingers beneath his chin. He studied Fayt intently. "I already know that you have a girlfriend," he began.

Fayt snorted. "Oh come off it. You're not going to startle me like that again. Knock it off. We need to talk about when you started hating women so much."

Albel ignored him. He tipped his head to one side. "You've got a girlfriend, but you never spend much time with her. You've never so much as kissed her. You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"None of your business," Fayt snapped, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Albel nodded sagely. "Yep, definitely still a virgin." His voice dropped to a whisper. "It doesn't have to be this way, Fayt."

Fayt recoiled in horror as Albel began detailing what he would do to the bluenette if they were ever alone. "That's disgusting," he whispered. His whole face was red now.

Albel smiled and shook his head. "You'd enjoy it." His eyes slid shut with a pleased look on his face. "You'd like feeling helpless when I pin you against the wall and strip you naked."

"Stop it!" Fayt practically shouted. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm. "You wanted me to interview you so if you want me to stay, you're going to have to give me an interview."

Albel leaned back in his seat and raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't this provide you with plenty of information to work with?" He licked his lips. "It should show you exactly what kind of person I am."

"A pervert," Fayt said savagely.

Albel shrugged. "Maybe so." He indicated Fayt's notebook with a toss of his head. "You don't want to write down in that diary of yours that I offered to fuck you. God knows you need to get laid. Maybe you'll stop being so uptight."

Fayt rolled his eyes. "No thank you," he said stiffly.

Albel yawned and jiggled his legs beneath the table. Fayt was no fun. He was such a prude. Just how did Fayt think he was going to get anything from Albel if he wasn't going to offer anything in return? Fayt could at least offer to play along. But Fayt couldn't even do that. He was far too sensitive and easily upset. And Albel was actually going easy on him.

Fayt eyed Albel carefully. "Well?" he asked. "Are you going to tell me anything?"

Albel looked down at his fingernails. "Not unless you play my game."

"This isn't a game," Fayt snapped.

Albel heaved a sigh. "Look, fool, I'll spell it out for you. If I don't want to talk, you'll have to find ways of making me talk. For some criminals, that means sending in a pretty blonde to interview them. But since I hate women, you'll need to find some other means of persuading me."

Fayt flushed. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you do." Albel fixed Fayt with a half-lidded gaze. "I'll ask you about your life and then you can ask me about mine. It's a fair trade."

Fayt took a deep breath and eyed Albel carefully. Albel was watching him patiently. It was fair trade. Information for information. And it wasn't the worst thing Albel could think to ask for. Fayt nodded slowly. "Okay," he said quietly.

Albel grinned wickedly. "Tell me about your family, fool. And it better be a nice long story if you want me to tell you much of anything."

Fayt sighed, but reluctantly he began telling Albel about his family. His mother and father, the genetic scientists. His girlfriend Sophia, the fashion design student. Albel seemed a little annoyed to hear about Sophia, but Fayt included her anyway. He didn't have much to tell about his parents. They were always working and they rarely spent time with him.

"My turn," Albel said gruffly. "My dad was a police officer. My mom died when I was young and my step-mom was a bitch. Stupid blonde bimbo always harping about her looks. She made me do everything around the house so she wouldn't have to break a nail or break a sweat." Albel's lips curved into a snarl. "She poisoned my own father against me. He was so sure that she was an angel and I was just a bratty son. I've wanted to kill her ever since she showed up. But even though my father started treating me like dirt, I loved him. I put up with her commands because my father was happy with her. But when he died, it was all over. She blamed me for his death. Said that if I hadn't been such an ungrateful son, he wouldn't have been shot in the line of duty." Albel smirked. "So, since he wasn't there to stop me…I followed her when she went out shopping and I killed her. She was my first victim. They never found out who she was because I messed her up so badly. When anyone asked, I told them she ran off with some rich businessman and they all believed me."

Albel glanced over at Fayt, noticing the young man's pencil hovering over the pages of his notebook. But Fayt wasn't writing. He was too busy staring at Albel in almost shock.

Albel sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "You've got a family and a girlfriend. I guess you wouldn't understand. All those girls disgust me. Especially the blondes. Their spray-tans and their fake smiles. Gold diggers, most of them. Bitches, whores. They put on a layer of make-up to hide the ugliness within. They're wretched creatures, using sex as a means to get whatever they want. It's despicable."

Fayt sighed. "Albel, not all women are like that. You murdered a great many honors students, young mothers, animal rights activists…young women with purpose."

"Bah," Albel said scornfully. "Your girlfriend is just like all the others, shallow and vapid. Fashion design," he scoffed. "All they think about is clothes."

Fayt scribbled a few words down in his notebook. "Alright then, I have your story. I guess we're done then."

Albel looked at him mildly. "For now, anyway."

Fayt frowned. "Don't even bother summoning me again just so you can mess around with me. I won't come back unless it's important."

"Fair enough, fool." Albel stood, his ruby eyes locked on Fayt. "Pray that we do not meet again." He began to laugh, a wicked and deranged laugh, his eyes wide with glee.

Fayt barely suppressed a shudder as he headed out of the interview room. Albel's ringing laugh haunted his steps. Yes, he did not care to meet up with Albel again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm aiming for 4 or 5 chapters…depending on how well-liked this is. If I make some adjustments, I may push it off to 5…but it looks like 4 so far. And I hope nobody likes Sophia…she's kind of…icky to me.

Disclaimer: I would love to own Albel…there hasn't been very many serial killings in the world lately and my serial killer book needs another addition.

After Fayt released his findings on Albel, he became a huge media sensation. The public devoured every bit of info on Albel they could get. Biographers traced his family tree and researched his stepmother's family. After all, she was almost as big of a part of the story as Albel himself. After the story of his sad childhood was revealed, he had quite a few admirers. Women sent Albel letters, desperately declaring their love for him. To Fayt's great embarrassment, Sophia was among Albel's many female fans. She had once been a strawberry blonde, but after she heard about Albel's betrayal by his blonde stepmother, she had died her hair chestnut.

Every time he saw her, Sophia was avidly campaigning for Albel's release on the grounds that he was a victim of his stepmother's terrible treatment. Albel's plight consumed her. Fayt had reluctantly resigned himself to tagging along with her when she went on protest marches demanding Albel's freedom. She had read all his notes and surely she should have realized that Albel had come to hate women so much that he was a homosexual. But Sophia was idealistic, believing that somehow she could appeal to Albel's "kind heart within" or some such nonsense. Fayt's opinion of womankind was now almost as low as Albel's. Didn't Sophia realize that Albel killed young girls like her? It didn't matter that she had died her hair. Albel's killings were brutal and indiscriminate. As long as he was killing women, it didn't matter what they were like. Sophia was an idiot as far as Fayt was concerned.

Three months after Fayt's findings had become public, a shocking bit of news swept the nation of Airyglyph. Albel Nox had escaped from jail. As a killer, he had been kept under heavy guard at all times, even more so after all the attention. But somehow, he had managed to escape and no one had seen him do it. He had simply vanished. Fayt was immediately contacted by the authorities, demanding to know where he would have gone. Fayt couldn't answer that. As far as he knew, Albel had no safe place to go to. His home was watched thoroughly and women in Kirlsa were once again told to stay home at night.

But it seemed that Albel had moved on. Pretty soon, similar killings were reported in Peterny and in the capital city. Albel should have been obvious to anyone who laid eyes on him, but somehow he was managing to evade capture and continue his reign of terror in the cities to the north.

Fayt was summoned to Peterny to head up a new task force to catch the killer. The nation's best profilers, criminologists, and forensics teams studied each new corpse for some clue about where Albel was and how he was managing to hide so effortlessly. The bodies were piling up and nobody had any leads. But suddenly, the killings stopped. After taking a new victim almost once a week, a month suddenly passed without any reported deaths. The team was anxious. For a killer like Albel, fixated on killing women, it was almost ludicrous to believe that he had voluntarily quit murdering. And yet, another month passed by without a single death. Either Albel had gone into hiding to avoid capture and he was managing to suppress his urge to kill, or he was dead. Death was the option preferred by most of the team.

After two more uneventful months, Fayt was sent back home to Kirlsa. He had expected life to return to normal, but he was surprised to find a squad of policemen waiting at his door the next morning. He was promptly arrested for the murder of his girlfriend, Sophia Esteed.

The photos were horrifying to look at. Sophia's body had been found on the floor of her apartment. The door had been left ajar and the landlord had stopped by to look in on her. She was found lying on the floor spread out on top of a thin sheet. Her shirt had been ripped open and a heart had been cut into her chest along with the word "cheater". In one of Sophia's tightly clenched hands was a piece of paper, worn from a letter she had been writing to Fayt. In the letter, she had told Fayt that she was going to go off and find Albel and her love for him would help her find him when everyone else had failed. There had been no sign of forced entry. Sophia had let her killer into the apartment.

And so, Fayt was the most likely suspect. Despite his vigorous protestations of innocence and his insistence that he had been framed somehow, the jury found him guilty. Fayt just didn't seem properly upset by her death. Somehow, he had known she would get herself killed by chasing after a serial killer. He just didn't think he would be the one to blame when Sophia got killed.

Fayt heaved a sigh as he was led to jail in shackles. The stupid girl had let her killer in. Probably a member of that crazy Albel fan club. Surely there were at least a few killers among Albel's fans. One of them had probably done it.

Fayt had no place in prison. He was an intellectual, not a criminal. He wasn't an experienced fighter and he had never had to live with one eye open at all times. But he had to learn quickly. Prison was a nasty place for the weak.

Currently, Fayt was hiding behind a wall in the prison yard. There were few other hiding places. He listened to the footsteps passing by, but no one had thought to look for him here. At least, not yet. There were several hardened criminals that were itching to pick a fight with him and Fayt was not about to let that happen. He kept absolutely still, listening as people passed by.

"Here, boy," a man whistled. "Come out wherever you are, kid. We ain't gonna hurt you."

Fayt grimaced and remained right where he was. Shelby. Ugh. The man had an insatiable appetite for sex and Fayt wasn't about to become anyone's bitch. He hugged his knees tightly to his chest. He was lucky just to be able to survive this long without being raped. A single tear slid slowly down his cheek. He looked up at the sky. Still late afternoon and he had a long way to go before he could even say he survived a single day.

Fayt's muscles tensed as another voice barked out, "Where's Leingod?" Fayt licked dry lips. So, now the guards were looking for him too. It was no secret that the Kirlsa prison system was corrupt. Some of the guards, especially Nox, liked seeing fragile little prisoners like Fayt get raped.

"Leingod!" Vox shouted again. "Get your ass out here. Your lawyer wants to see you."

Fayt sighed and reluctantly rose to his feet. He kicked at the ground disconsolately as he climbed out from behind the wall.

Vox's face split into a vicious smile. "Good. I thought our favorite little boy had run away from home."

Shelby and his gang were standing nearby, watching Fayt being led away. "We'll wait for you," Shelby called out. "Tonight you're going to find out who you really are: a cocksucking slut!"

Fayt shuddered and tried to erase Shelby's eager expression out of his memories. He felt sick.

Vox handcuffed Fayt's hands and then roughly shoved Fayt into the tiny interview room. He could care less about Fayt. He shut the door behind the bluenette and stood against the wall a short distance away, scowling.

Fayt nervously took a seat and stared up at the man before him. He was definitely not his lawyer. His lawyer had been a woman named Maria Traydor. This guy…

Fayt frowned hard and studied the tall, thin man before him. He looked like a lawyer, dressed in that fancy suit with those expensive sunglasses, but he definitely wasn't Fayt's lawyer, unless Maria had abandoned him. He heaved a sigh and looked down at his hands. That was probably the case. Maria must consider him a hopeless cause.

"What's the matter, kid? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Fayt coughed in surprise and his eyes flew upwards. He knew that voice. "A-Albel?" he stammered.

The "lawyer" reached up and lowered his sunglasses, smirking at Fayt over the top of them. He pulled off his disguise quite well. He had cleaned up and cut his hair. He had even managed to act like a smooth professional. But his eyes gave him away. There was no way to hide the madness in those ruby eyes.

Fayt swallowed hard as he looked over Albel nervously. He was trapped with the man and this time their positions were reversed. Albel was a known killer and there was nothing stopping him from killing Fayt right here. He wasn't bound and chained this time.

"Relax, fool," Albel purred, hooking his sunglasses on his belt loop. "I only kill women. I'm not going to kill you, only have a little fun with you."

Fayt's voice shook and he pressed himself as far back into the chair as he could. "H-how did you get in?" he whispered. "You're a wanted man and you've been locked up in here already. Don't they recognize you?"

Albel shook his head with a sly smile. "I've hidden myself in plain sight. They think I'm some sort of rampaging madman unable to control himself. But you must not have told them how charming I can be." He stepped over to Fayt and pushed the chair back from the table, settling himself in the space he created. "I've missed you, Fayt." He climbed onto the chair, straddling Fayt's waist. "I've missed fucking with your mind. It's got me thinking about how I could fuck with your body instead."

Fayt's mouth went dry. "You're crazy," he spluttered. He didn't like the look in Albel's eyes. Albel was serious, dead serious.

Albel loosened his tie. "So, Fayt, let's get acquainted," he drawled.

Fayt struggled, fear rising in his throat. To have avoided Shelby for so long only to fall into Albel's clutches. Life just wasn't fair.


End file.
